


More Than Words

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim uses more than words to show Blair how much he's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

## More Than Words

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Pet Fly. I am making no money from this, I am doing it for love of the characters and my own personal fulfillment.

For Lisa, Duncan's Twin. And to counterbalance Failure.

Outside of a bit of sweet, hot sex, this story has no plot. 

* * *

Jim could not quite believe what he was doing. Rational thought would come to him later, he knew, but for now, he had to see. Had to be near his beloved, even if his beloved didn't know. 

Blair lay on his bed, head at the bottom, eyes shut and his cock in his hand. Slowly he started to stroke, his hand sliding up and down the length. His free hand went to cup his balls, rolling them against each other. He moaned quietly, softly, not wishing to disturb his roommate--the object of his fantasy. Blair moaned again as he imagined Jim's hand cupping his balls instead of his own hand. "Jim," Blair whimpered, stroking himself faster and harder. "Please, Jim, touch me," he whispered again, letting go of his balls and attacking his nipples, teasing and squeezing the sensitive nubs. 

Jim's hands were white with tension as he gripped the doorframe of Blair's room. Blair could not know he was here, and yet his Guide was calling out to him. He was mesmerized by the beauty of his beloved's body, but even through the rapture he could hear Blair still whimpering. 

"Oh, Jim, please... touch me," came the broken whisper. Blair's heart hurt so much, but his body craved a touch that quenched the fire inside him, even if only for a moment. Jim's touch, or a touch pretended to be Jim's. "Please." 

Blair's final heart-rending plea broke through the last of Jim's resolve. There were no more barriers, no more Sentinel/Guide, no more cop/partner, only Jim and Blair who needed each other desperately. Jim glided silently over to the bed, deliberately and purposefully wrapping his hand around Blair's cock and continued the vigorous pumping. 

Blair's eyes snapped open and he saw Jim gazing at him, eyes filled with love and wonderment, things Blair knew in a second were echoed in his own eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and Jim raised a finger and placed it over Blair's lips, and then used two gentle fingers to close his Guide's eyes. Blair shook his head, pleading wordlessly to be allowed to see, but Jim's fingers were gently insistent against his eyes and finally Blair nodded gentle acquiescence. He was rewarded by a renewal of the stroking on his cock, and startled by a hot mouth devouring his. He opened his mouth hungrily to Jim's kiss, feeling the Sentinel's strong tongue firmly claiming every inch of his mouth, feasting on the taste. Blair wanted to moan, but Jim was consuming everything before it could come out. He breathed through his nose, and Jim's scent filled him, and if he could smell Jim he couldn't imagine what Jim was experiencing. 

Finally Jim's mouth tore away from Blair's and it seared a trail down Blair's chest. The Guide arched into every kiss, every lick, every stroke of his Sentinel's hand. "Oh, Jim, what you do to me..." 

Jim's finger came back to rest over his lips, and then Blair felt a soft whisper against his ear. "Just feel, Blair, don't talk. Talk later, feel now." 

The soft whisper of breath moved over his throat and he shivered, tensing as he expected it to touch his nipples when instead it moved down to tickle his navel before Jim's tongue dipped in and swirled around. His Sentinel's teeth nipped at his navel and Blair arched, biting his tongue to keep silent. 

Jim's tongue was so close to his groin, Blair prayed that Jim's mouth would land there next but instead it licked over his balls, and down the inside of his thigh, all the while Jim's hand stroking him. 

"just a little more," Blair whispered. "touch me, Jim, love me." In the heat of his desire, he didn't realize what had slipped out. As Jim stopped touching him, Blair opened his eyes. Jim's eyes were a deep, luminous blue, silvering with unshed tears as those beautiful hands cam to cup Blair's face. "love me, Jim," Blair whispered, this time deliberately. 

"love me, Blair, say you love me," Jim said, forgetting and throwing out his admonition to Blair for no talking. 

"love you, Jim," Blair whispered. "love you long as you love me." 

"love you, Blair," Jim answered back in a hoarse whisper. "forever." He covered Blair's body with his own, their erect cocks rubbing together as the last stimulation, both emotional and physical, combined to pull the orgasm out of him. 

At the fire of Blair's come on his skin, Jim came too, shuddering as their seed mingled between them, pooling on their bodies and sealing their bodies together as much as their earlier words had sealed their hearts and souls. There were no further words needed. 

* * *

End More Than Words by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
